


dont blame me

by blondeeblackwidow



Series: reputation [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, I'm trying to get back into writing them, Mason is a rEbEl, Steve and Mason exist but they dont talk to each other, idk - Freeform, luv yall, sam and sharon are kinda in it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 12:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20115427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blondeeblackwidow/pseuds/blondeeblackwidow
Summary: “Can I help you?” Mason stared at Secretary Ross, who had brought a cavalry of DoD officers, from behind her desk at the Stark Industries main offices.“Miss Stark we are under the impression you have had contact with Captain Rogers since his outlaw status has been issued.” She didn’t react. “As you know this can result in your arrest if you do not cooperate. When was the last time you saw the Captain?”“Vienna, 2016.”-or, that time masons loyalty's were tested.-





	dont blame me

_ For you, I would cross the line _

_ They say she's gone too far this time _

-

_ “Can I help you?” Mason stared at Secretary Ross, who had brought a cavalry of DoD officers, from behind her desk at the Stark Industries main offices. _

_ “Miss Stark we are under the impression you have had contact with Captain Rogers since his outlaw status has been issued.” She didn’t react. “As you know this can result in your arrest if you do not cooperate. When was the last time you saw the Captain?” _

_ “Vienna, 2016.” She answered, crossing her arms, closing the laptop in front of her. Ross just laughed.  _

_ “Don’t bullshit me Stark.” He responded.  _

_ Mason stood, and started to walk closer to him. She stood two feet from him, and started laughing. “Mr. Secretary, I have handbags worth more than you could ever dream to be. You better come at me with a whole lot more than a suspicion of a lie if you wanna take me down,” She said sternly, and turned on her heel, back to her desk. “My assistant will show you out.” She hit the buzzer on her desk and watched him leave, smoothing her skirt to hide shaking hands. _

* * *

“I heard Ross paid you a visit today.” Tony walked into the common area of the residential quarters.

“Yeah he’s been trying to pin me for accord violations.” She sighed, getting up from the couch. “He doesn’t have anything solid, or else I’d be in cuffs already.” 

“Tread carefully, young one. Pissing off the government is not your most viable option.” 

“Says the man that’s spent his entire life doing just that.” She smiled. 

“And I’ve paid for that, greatly.” He tapped her shoulder and headed down to the workshop.

* * *

“Mason Stark you are under arrest for violation of the Sokovia Accords.” Two men came behind her and lifted her out of her chair, she ripped her arms out of their grasp. 

“What the hell Ross?” 

“You’re bribery of hotel staff obviously wasn’t enough, and we have you and the Captain Rogers on CCTV footage in Paris.” Mason tried to maintain her composure. 

“I’ll come with you, but the press will have a circus if you take me out of here in handcuffs, and you cannot afford anymore bad press, can you Ross?” She was desperate to remain control here. 

“Fine.” He turned to the officers next to her. “You don’t let her get more than inches away from your arm.” The world around her was spinning. Two years ago, she was showered in warm regards of her engagement, and now she was under arrest for seeing the man she loved.

“Audrey.” She called to her assistant, who was visibly shaking in the corner. “Call my dad, and Ms Potts please. Tell them I won’t make it to our dinner upstate.” She smiled softly. That was always the code that she was in trouble, her assistant nodded, and walked to her desk while Mason was escorted out.

* * *

Steve watched in horror. He was Ireland at the moment, with Sam and Natasha. The news was all over the recent development. She had been escorted out of her office by the Secretary of Defense. “It’s my fault, I dragged her into this.” He whispered, and Sam sighed. 

“She knew the risk, you can’t beat yourself up.” He said. “Do you think she’ll talk?” Steve sood, clenching his jaw. 

“That’s really what you’re worried about?” His shoulders were flaring and he was tensing his muscles, walking to the door.

“Where are you going?” Sam asked.

“Out.”

* * *

Mason was sitting in an all white room, Ross wanted to handcuff her to the table but she talked her way out of that one, she was alone for what felt like hours, until a blonde woman walked through the door. “Carter.” She acknowledged the other woman.

“Stark.”

“What the hell are you doing here?” 

“My job.”

“What high horse are you on Carter?”

“One shorter than yours.” The knock on the door broke the pissing match between the two women, her father walked in, to most he looked confident, and self assured as always. But in his eyes, he looked panicked and anxious. The same look he had when he saw her get caught in a riptide at eight, or the time she slid down a mountain while on a ski trip, it was the look of a protective and panicked father, and to her it confirmed it was worse than she knew.

“Out.” He said lowly to the Agent, and she left after some hesitation. He leaned against the table next to his daughter. “Jesus Christ Mason you sure know how to make quite a scandal.” 

“Wasn’t my first choice.” She leaned back

“What the hell were you thinking? God it’s like Rogers is some drug to you that you can’t stay away from.”

“Wouldn’t have to be so bad if you didn’t push those accords.” She rolled her eyes

“I’m getting you out, on the deal that Ross gets your phone records, emails, everything. He’s not playing games here Mason.”

“Yeah yeah yeah.” She stood, not listening, until her dad grabbed her arm. 

“You are not some love crazy teenager. You are a grown woman who needs to take this seriously.”

“And you need to stop acting like Ross is innocent here. He’s scared of what he can’t control. And so are you.” She ripped her arm out of his hand. “After everything we’ve seen, you let the Avengers be tore apart like cotton candy.”

“It’s funny, I seem to remember you taking your ring off after Germany. You wanna talk about guilt here, Mason? You’re no more innocent than I am. If anything, you’re worse. You’ve gone too far.”

“I don’t care what he threatens to me, I loved Steve, I still do. I will protect him, just like he did for me.”

“God help you then.”

-

**Author's Note:**

> this will be a two parter with the other part being I did something bad.  
I'm not gonna write LWYMMD, I just don't like it tbh but I'll sub it with something from Lover probably.


End file.
